Money Or Love
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Micayla Winters is trapped in a relationship she doesn't want. One night she meets someone else who could change her life forever
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night. A woman who was in her early thirties was driving along crying. She had long brown hair down to the middle of her back and blue eyes. When she came upon a bridge she pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out of the car. She walked over to the ledge. She looked down at her ring hand which had her engagement ring on it. She climbed up on the ledge. As she looked down at the drop below she looked at the water. What was soon to be her grave. She closed her eyes. She didn't hear the approaching car.

"Don't do it." A man voice said. She looked behind her and saw a tall man. He slowly came closer.

"You don't want to see this." "Just get back in your car and leave."

"I'm not letting you do this."

"Whatever's wrong can't possibly be that bad."

"You don't know anything about my situation."

"You're right I don't." "I do know nothing is worth taking your life over."

"Look it's better this way alright."

"How is killing yourself going to make things better?"

"It just will."

"You won't do it."

"Wanna bet?"

"You would've done it already."

"I would've if you hadn't shown up."

"Come on." "There has to be another answer." "You don't wanna do this." He put out his hand. She took it and stepped down. She faced the man who saved her and noticed he had beautiful dark blue eyes. "I'm John Cena."

"Micayla Winters."

"It nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." "Good first impression huh?" "You must think I'm crazy."

"No." "You should go home."

"I don't want to."

"Then come stay with me." "My hotel is just down the road."

"I can't I left my credit cards and my money at home."

"You can stay with me in my room." "I don't think you should be alone."

"Ok."

She followed John in her car. A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot. They went up to his room. He gave her something to sleep in.

"Thank you for being so kind John." She said. "I'm not really used to that."

"You're welcome."

"I think I'd like to go to sleep now."

"Alright." "You're sleeping in my room." "I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"I insist." She stood up. "Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Micayla."

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Micayla woke up. She changed her clothes and went into the living room. John was folding up the blanket he used to cover up with the previous night.

"Good morning." John said.

"Good morning." "Thank you again for letting me stay here last night."

"You're welcome." "Would you like to get some breakfast?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant downstairs. They were eating there food.

"How are you feeling today?" John asked.

"Much better." "Thank you for talking me out of last night."

"You're welcome." "Micayla, why did you want to kill yourself?"

"It's complicated."

"Explain it to me."

"You'll think it's stupid."

"No I won't."

"Ok." "Well I happen to come from a rich family."

"What's so bad about that?"

"I liked when we didn't have money a lot better." "We didn't until I was about ten when my dad's business took off." "Then I saw him less and less." "He died of a massive heart attack when I was eighteen."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you." "Anyway now it just seems like everything is happening so fast and it's all overwhelming."

"Like what?" She showed him her ring hand. "Oh, you're engaged?"

"Yes." "In three months I'll be Mrs. Carter Appleworth." "It's set to be the social event of the year."

"What does he do?"

"Stocks and investments."

"What do you do?"

"Sit at home."

"You don't work?"

"No I wanna work but Carter says I don't need to."

"Doesn't what you want matter?"

"Carter says it's for the best."

"How like have you been together?"

"Twelve years." "Since I was eighteen."

"So that would make you thirty?"

"Yeah."

"You're just now getting married?"

"Carter likes to take his time with things."

"I'll say." "Where did you meet?"

"Ashmore Prep."

"Private school?"

"Yeah." "I hated it."

"I went to a private school to but I liked mine."

"Which one?"

"Cushing Academy in Massachusetts."

"You don't seem like the type." "Then again I'm really not either." "If I had my choice I would've went to public school." "My kids are going to public school."

"You have kids?"

"No I meant when I have kids." "That will be my life." "A homemaker."

"That doesn't sound like that's all you want to be."

"I'll be happy raising the kids when the time comes." "I'd just like to contribute a little."

"I can understand that."

"At least someone can."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Don't be silly." "He's my fiancée." She said trying to hide her uncomfortableness. "Enough about me." "What do you do John?"

"I'm a professional wrestler."

"I'm sorry?" " "A what?"

"I work for a company called World Wrestling Entertainment we go all over the world and put on wrestling matches for people." "That's why I'm here."

"Oh." "Well thank you for breakfast." "I should be heading home."

"Yeah." "Carter's probably worried sick about you."

"He's on a business trip till Thursday."

"Since he's not gonna be home tonight, wanna come to the show?"

"Your wrestling show?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"I'll leave a ticket for you at the box office."

"Ok."

"It's at Allstate Arena."

"Ok." "What time should I be there?"

"Seven."

"Alright." "See you then."

"Ok."

Micayla went home to her mansion. She'd been home for about a half hour when the doorbell rang. It was two of her friends. They were the stuck-up snob types. Micayla was only friends with them because there husbands worked with Carter. They went to the backyard. They were on the patio drinking coffee.

"Micayla you have to come with us to the country club tonight." Her friend Robin said. "It's going to be fabulous."

"I can't.

"Why?"

"I have other plans."

"You must come." Her other friend Penny said. "It won't be the same without you."

"Maybe next time."

A few hours later when Micayla was getting ready to go her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Carter said. "Just doing my daily check in."

"How are things?"

"Fine how are things with you?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"I could use some relief when I get home."

"Ok."

"I have to go."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Micayla went to the arena. After she understood how worked and got into it she was having a good time. After the show she was escorted backstage by security to John's locker room. She went inside.

"Hi." He said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have to go straight home?"

"No."

"Wanna go out for a few drinks?"

"Sure."

They went to a bar. They were both on there third beer. She looked at the pool table.

"Wanna play?" John asked.

"I don't know how."

"I'll teach you."

"Alright." They both got a pool cue. "I feel silly I don't even know how to hold this."

"Here." John came around to her side of the table. "Bend over you'll get a better shot that way."

"Ok." She bent over so did he to help her with her shot. He put his hand on her hand that was holding the pool cue.

"Loosen your grip." She did. "Good." "Now put your other hand on the table and when you take your shot let the cue slid between your first two fingers. She hit the white ball lightly partially breaking the rack of balls. "Good we'll work on it."

After two more hours they went to there cars. They were parked next to each other.

"I had a great time tonight." Micayla said. She smiled.

"I'm glad." "You have a beautiful smile."

"Thank you."

"Can I see your cell phone for a minute?"

"Sure." She handed it to him.

"I'm putting my number in here." "If you ever need to talk call me."

"Ok." She looked up in the sky. "Look a shooting star."

"I see it." He said looking up.

"We have to make a wish." After it passed he looked at her

"What did you wish for?"

"Something I can't have." "I should go."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later Micayla was back to life as usual. Fancy parties, dinner at the country club the same old mind-numbing things she had to look forward to until the day she died. She'd often think of her night out with John. That was such a refreshing change for her. That night was about fun. Not money or gossip within the social circle. She wished the people she knew knew how to have fun like that. Micayla and Carter were laying in bed. He had green eyes and short black hair. He was very tall. It had even got to the point where Micayla and Carter's sex life was dull. She thought it was ok but just like everything else in her life it'd become so routine, so planned. No spontaneity, no real passion. She'd always wanted to try something new to make things exciting but he was never interested. He was the only man she'd ever been with. After each time it was like they were a million miles away from each other.

"Micayla." Carter said.

"Hmm?"

"I know something's been on your mind lately." "While I was out on my last trip I got you something." He opened the nightstand drawer next to the bed. "Here." She opened it. It was a diamond bracelet.

"Wow."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes." "Thank you."

"I know it seems like I'm into my work a lot but I also think of you a lot." "I hope this fixes whatever's the matter." "Well big day tomorrow." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Micayla was home by herself as usual. She picked up her cell phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi John."

"Hi." "Who is this?"

"Micayla."

"Oh hi." "How are you?"

"Fine." "How are you?"

"Good." "What are you up to?"

"The same as always." "Nothing."

"So everything's ok."

"Yes." "Don't worry."

"Good."

"I just wanted to talk."

"I'm glad you called." "I was wondering about you." "Do you have plans tomorrow night?"

"No." "I'll just be here." "That's the night Carter works late."

"I'm gonna be in town." "I have an autograph signing." "Do you want to meet up and hang out?"

"Sure."

"Where?"

"Have you ever been to Grant Park?"

"No but I know where it is."

"Is seven ok for you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next evening Micayla went to the park. She found John by the skating ring.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They hugged. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you to." "How did your autograph signing go?"

"Good."

They'd been walking around talking for about two hours.

"I should've eaten before I came." She said. "I'm hungry.

"There's a hotdog cart." "Want a hotdog?"

"Sure."

They each got a hotdog and continued walking.

"I'm glad you came out tonight." John said.

"Me to." "It beats sitting at home." "Besides it gives me something fun to do."

"Don't you ever do anything fun?"

"Next month I'm going to New York City to do the finalizations on my dress."

"Is that where the wedding is?"

"Yeah." "At The Four Seasons on Park Avenue."

"Wow." "That's impressive."

"Yeah." "Four-hundred people are coming and I don't even know half of them."

"Who are they?"

"People Carter knows business associates and stuff." "I am going to Tampa next weekend with my mom." "It's a tradition we do it every year."

"I live in Tampa."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I'm off next weekend." "Maybe you could come to my house for a cup of coffee or something."

"Alright." "I'm sure I'll need to get away from my mom before the weekend's over." "Don't get me wrong I love her but ever since we came into that money it's gone to her head." "For instance." "She would not want her one and only daughter seen with the likes of a wrestler." She said in a snobbish mocking tone.

"She actually talks like that?"

"Yeah." She said in her normal voice. "It drives me crazy." "Why can't the people I know be more like you?" "You have money but you don't let it go to your head." "You're just a normal guy." They came to a dance floor.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure." They were slow dancing.

"Well look at that?"

"What?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you looked happy."

"It's just nice to be me." "For a change." "Instead of what other people want me to be."

"I'd never want you to be anyone but you." "You should never do things for someone else Micayla." "You should do what makes you happy."

"You're a very sweet man John." "Someone will be luck to have you."

"I think I could have someone right now if the timing wasn't off." "What a shame." He drifted closer to her lips.

"I should go."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes." She let him go. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Micayla and her mother Connie had just checked into there hotel in Tampa. Micayla was glad to be off the plane. She couldn't take her mom complaining about the flight for another second.

"So mom what would you like to do first?"

"Well I could use a few Mimosas." "That flight was dreadful."

"Ok."

"We could go sit by the pool."

"Alright."

"Give me a few minutes to change into my suit and I'll meet you there."

"Alright."

Micayla had been laying out by the pool for about an hour. She decided not drink but her mom was knocking them back fast and getting more obnoxious by the minute.

"Cabana boy." Connie said. "How long must I wait for my drink?" "Don't they speak English in whatever country you're from?"

Micayla couldn't take it anymore. She stood up.

"Mom." She said. "I'm going to lay down."

"It's lye down dear." "Did your etiquette classes as a child teach you nothing?"

"Anyway, I'm going to go lye down." "I'm a little jetlagged."

"Alright."

Micayla went back to her room. She rinsed off the suntan lotion and changed her clothes. Then she decided to call John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hi Micayla how are you?"

"Right now I have a headache."

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing." "It's just my mom being her usual annoying self."

"Wanna get out of there for awhile?"

"I'd like to."

"Have you ever been fishing?"

"No."

"Wanna come with me?" "I'd like the company."

"I'd like to but I don't have one of those fishing things and I really don't know anything about fishing."

"There's nothing to it."

"Ok."

"Good." "I'll text you directions to this lake I like to go to."

"Alright."

"Can you be there in twenty minutes?"

"Sure."

Twenty minutes later Micayla went to where John told her to go. She went over to him when she saw in standing on the dock by a boat.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Is this yours?" She said looking at the boat.

"Yeah."

"Very nice."

"Thank you." "Ready?"

They went out to John's favorite spot. They'd been there for about two hours. Nothing was biting so they were just talking. The sun was starting to set.

"I can't believe nothing is biting." John said.

"That's alright." "I like this." "It's very peaceful."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." "How's that headache?"

"It's gone."

"Good." "I'd hate to go back but I have to."

"You'd like to stay out here forever?"

"Yeah." "At least I'd have good company." She said smiling.

"So would I." "Well let's get you back."

They went back to the dock. John helped her off the boat.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day Micayla and Connie went shopping. In the afternoon they went on a cruise around the bay. On that cruise Connie got drunk and was being obnoxious again. By the time it was over it was seven at night. Connie had went to her room and passed out. Micayla went to her room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi John."

"Do you have any dinner plans Micayla?"

"No."

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" "I'm cooking."

"Sure."

"Ok." "I'll text you the directions to my house."

"Alright." "I'll see you in awhile."

A half hour later Micayla knocked on John's door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

After dinner they were both sitting on the couch in the living room.

"That was a great dinner." Micayla said.

"Thank you."

"That was the first time anyone's ever cooked me something."

"Really?"

"Well beside our maid when I was little."

"Doesn't Carter ever cook for you?"

"No." "He's way to busy to do that."

"He's to busy to be attentive to his fiancée?"

"I'm used to it."

"That isn't something you should have to get used to." "Whenever I have a girlfriend I make sure I make time for her." "Does he do anything for you?"

"Well I have enough diamond necklaces, bracelets and earrings to start my own showroom."

"I'm sorry but you can do better."

"He loves me he's just not an emotional person." "It's hard for him to show it." "So he figures one way to do it is by buying me jewelry."

"Has he ever asked you this?" "What do you want to do with your life?"

"No."

"So?"

"Well I'm not sure." "I like to plan stuff." "I think I'd like to be a party planner."

"Then do that."

"It's nice to have someone ask for my opinion on things." "I'm glad I met you." She hugged him.

"I'm glad I met you to."

"You're a good friend." She said looking at him. She kissed him pulling away quickly. "Oh my god." "I'm sorry."

"No." "Don't be sorry." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She broke it and stood up. Walking towards the door.

"I have to go."

"Don't go."

"I have to."

"Micayla." She turned around and faced him.

"If I stay we both know where it's going." "I can't do that."

"I want you to stay."

"I know." "I want to stay." "Believe me I've never wanted anything so much in my life but I can't."

"Yes you can."

"It's wrong."

"No it's not." "I want you and you want me."

"John I'm engaged."

"You're not happy."

"You don't understand." "I don't have any other choice."

"Any other choice for what?"

"Nothing." "Bye." She left.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about a month since Micayla had seen or heard from John. She couldn't get kissing him out of her head or him kissing her. For the first time in a long time she felt an attraction and a connection with someone. She'd felt guilty that prim and proper voice in her head kept telling her how wrong it was to be attracted to a man while she was engaged to another. It was a rare occasion when Micayla and Carter were both home but tonight they were. Micayla was on the couch. Carter was sitting in his chair watching CNN.

"Carter." Micayla said.

"Yes?"

"Let's talk."

"About what?"

"Just things." "When's the last time we had a real conversation?"

"I'm a little busy right now."

"You're watching the news."

"It's very important news."

"I think I want to become a party planner."

"What?"

"A party planner." "I want to get a job."

"Micayla we've been over this." "You don't need to work."

"I want to work."

"I can provide enough for both of us."

"Everything isn't always about money."

"That's funny."

"I'm serious."

"If having a hobby will make you feel better go ahead." "It's a complete waste of time though."

"Carter do you love me?"

"What kind of silly question is that?"

"I can't remember the last time you said it to me."

"Well I'm marrying you aren't I?" "Isn't that proof enough?"

"Sometimes it's nice to hear."

"You know I do." "Is it your woman time?" "Is that why you're acting this?"

"I'm going to bed." She went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

Two days later Micayla was in New York City. She was at the store where she was getting her dress made. She was doing her final fitting for her dress. She looked in the full-length mirror. On the outside she looked beautiful. On the inside she thought of it as another step towards a life she didn't want but had no choice in having.

"This is perfect." Micayla said.

"You are going to be such a beautiful bride." The dressmaker said.

Micayla went back to her hotel. She was holding her dress in it's protective covering. She got out her key to put it in the lock when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw John.

"Hey." She said surprised.

"Hi." "This is a surprise." "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up my wedding dress and some other stuff for the wedding."

"How long are you gonna be in town?"

"Until Wednesday morning."

"Me to." "You have to come to the shows tonight and tomorrow night."

"Alright." "I have nothing better to do."

"Good." "You've been to Madison Square Garden right?"

"Yeah." "Should I get there around the same time I did the last time?"

"Yeah." "I gotta go but I'll see you tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Micayla was getting ready to go.

_"What am I doing?" She thought. "I know I shouldn't go." "I'm just going to enjoy the show." "Nothing else."_

After the show Micayla was walking to her car. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said. "Wanna meet at the lobby bar for a couple of drinks?

"Sure."

They met at the lobby bar. They'd been there for two hours. They were both buzzed.

"I think you're a little drunk." John said.

"I don't get drunk." "That's not the ladylike thing to do." "I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"Can I walk you to your room?"

"Sure."

He walked her to her room. They were outside the door.

"You did really good tonight." Micayla said

"Thanks." "How did your wedding dress come out?"

"Good." "Wanna see it?"

"Sure."

They went inside.

"It's in the bedroom closet." They went into the bedroom. She laid it down on the bed and unzipped it.

"Wow you're gonna look beautiful."

"Thanks." She zipped it back up and put it in the closet.

"I'm glad we ran into each other."

"Me to."

"I've been thinking about you."

"You have?"

"Yeah." "I can't get my mind off when we kissed."

"You think about it t- I mean, really?"

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one." He said smiling.

"Well it was still wrong."

"So you never thought about what would've happened if we hadn't of stopped?" "I think about it a lot." "It would've been great to have gone upstairs with you." "To lay you on my bed." "Kiss you all over your body, run my hands all over your bare skin."

"John stop." She said smiling and blushing.

"What?" "Don't you and your fiancée ever have nights like that?" "You know I'm guessing since you're so inhibited in your daily life, it goes into other aspects of your life to." "Like your sex life."

"My sex life is fine."

"It's not supposed to be just fine." "It's supposed to be amazing." "It's supposed to be something you really look forward."

"There's nothing wrong with it." "It's just…

"Boring?"

"I would like to try something new." "We've done it the exact same way for twelve years."

"You can try that new stuff with me." He said smirking.

"As tempted as I am we can't." "I said to much I shouldn't have told you that."

"You're bored, you're unhappy." "Why are you doing this to yourself?" "Micayla I like you a lot." "I know you have feelings for me to." "Feelings that I think could really turn into something if you let them." "I would treat you a million times better then this guy ever has."

"He treats me fine."

"From what you told me for him it's all about work." "It's not." "It's about you."

"Everything isn't as simple as you make it out to be." "If you knew what I know you would understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." "You have to go before I let myself do what I want to do."

"What do you want to do?"

"It doesn't matter." "It never matters what I want."

"Would it have anything to me would it?"

"I'll see you tomorrow night." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Micayla had gotten up early to make some more finalizations for her wedding. She was at The Four Seasons in the room where her wedding was place. She and the wedding planner were discussing details.

"I was thinking maybe we could drape the pews with white lace." The wedding planner said.

"Ok." The wedding planner kept talking. Micayla's mind drifted to last night. She was thinking of John and the conversation that'd had. It had gotten so intimate so quickly. She could still hear John's voice._ "It would've been great to have gone upstairs with you." "To lay you on my bed." "Kiss you all over your body, run my hands all over your bare skin."_ It took everything she had to hold back when he'd said that to her. The anticipation of what John could do to her sent heat through her entire body. Once again she listened to her inner voice of right and wrong, the prim and proper goody two-shoes in her.

"Micayla." "Micayla?" The wedding planner said breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes." "That will be fine."

"Have you decided on the cake yet?"

"Yes." "I've decided on the chocolate, three-tier white icing, red roses."

"Ok."

Micayla went back to her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Carter said. "I just wanted make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine."

"You can never be to careful." "New York is filled with low-life criminals." "Did you get your dress?"

"Yes I did."

"Good." "Have a fun rest of your trip."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Micayla went to the house show. This time John left her backstage pass so she went to his locker room. She knocked on the door.

"It's open." He said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hi." He said smiling.

"Hi." She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Did you get all your wedding stuff taken care of?"

"Yes."

"After the show wanna come to my room and watch a movie?"

"Sure but after that I have to go." "I have a nine o'clock flight."

"Ok."

After the show Micayla went to John's room. They were watching the movie when Micayla felt John grab her hand and hold it. She smiled. The next thing Micayla knew she woke up. It was still nighttime. She was laying on top of John. He was asleep.

"John." She said softly. He opened his eyes.

"Did we fall asleep?"

"Yeah." "I'm gonna go."

"No stay." "I'm comfortable.

"I have that early flight."

"Stay." "I don't know when I'll get to see you again." He lifted his head up and kissed her. She kissed him back. As they kissed Micayla started hearing her inner voice again.

"Micayla." She said to herself. "Stop it right now." "You can't do this." She broke the kiss. "I'm sorry." "I have to go." She got off John and stood up. She started going for the door. John stood up.

"Micayla." "Micayla stop." She stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Don't leave please."

"I can't be here with you." "I can't see you anymore."

"No."

"I can't keep doing this to myself."

"Leave him."

"What?"

"Leave him." "I know you're not happy." "You know you're not happy." "You're miserable."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I…love him."

"Bullshit." "No you don't." "You don't want to get married." "Anyone can see that."

"Oh so you've known me for a month and a half and you think you know me?"

"Yes." "With me you're who you really are." "Not that rich debutant they want you to be."

"You don't know anything." "You don't know why I have to get married."

"Why you have to get married?"

"I'm leaving."

"Micayla what are you talking about?"

"Nothing." She turned to leave. Before she could John hurried to her and turned her around.

"No you don't." "Tell me what you mean."

"No."

"Tell me."

"I'm broke ok?!" She went and walked over by the couch.

"What?"

"When my dad died we found out that he left us in debt." "The money, everything is gone." "When my dad died I was dating Carter." "His family hid the fact that we're broke." "I could care less if I were broke but the rich lifestyle is all my mom knows." "Money and social standing is so important to her." "She knows how to guilt me into staying with Carter." "Every chance she gets she reminds me that the money's gone and we have nothing." "Once I'm married I'll have money again and my mom can't hold it over my head anymore that we have no money."

"No wonder you were so upset the night we met."

"Why couldn't you have just let me do it?"

"Killing yourself wasn't the answer."

"I suppose being married and miserable is." "Then to top it all off I meet someone I really like but it doesn't matter just like everything else."

"Yes it does matter."

"No it doesn't John." "Nothing can ever happen between us."

"Yes it can."

"No it can't." "I can't be attracted to you." "I can't think about you." "I shouldn't even be talking to you." John started coming towards her.

"What do you think about?"

"How I'm actually happy when I'm with you." "That it would be great to connect with you on a deeper level." "That makes me afraid."

"Why?"

"If we do want we both know we want to do, I'm afraid it might lead to deeper feelings."

"Like what?" He was stand right in front of her now.

"You're gonna make me say it aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Love." "That why I need to leave right now." "Once I have children I'll be happy."

"What about love?" "And passion?" "And desire? "What about what you want?" He said coming closer to her face.

"It doesn't matter what I want."

"Yes it does." "Don't think about what's right and wrong." "Think about what you want." He kissed her. A few seconds later she cupped her hands around his face and kissed him back passionately. Without breaking from her lips he lifted her up on the arm of couch and sat her there. She felt him unbuttoning her shirt. Once he unbuttoned he took it off. She broke the kiss for a second and took off his shirt. She moaned against his lips when she felt him touching her bare skin. He broke from her lips. "What do you want Micayla?" He asked started to kiss her slowly acrossed her neck. She put her head back. "Ohhh." She moaned. "You." "I want you." They kissed again. He picked her up her legs went around his waist. They went into the bedroom. Before he laid her down on the bed he undid her bra. They kissed as she undid his jeans. He started kissing her slowly down her body. He was surprised when he got down by her belly button and hit something metal. He realized she had a belly ring. He took off her jeans. He came back up to her mouth. As they kissed again she rolled him over on his back. She kissed him from his chest to his abs. "Just to warn you, I've never done this before." She said. John wasn't sure what she meant until he felt her mouth between his legs. John's eyes closed. "Oh." John moaned. "Oh Micayla." She went faster. "Oh yeah." "Oh my god Micayla." "Stop." She stopped. "Come here." She went back up to him worried she'd done something wrong. "That was great." He said as he as he kissed her. "I just didn't want to end like that." He mumbled against her lips. She slid into him. They started to move. "Oh John." She moaned. "Micayla." He groaned. "I've never done this before either, ohhh." She said in moaning voice. "God you feel so good." He groaned. They started moving faster. "John." He rolled her on her back. He slipped inside her. They were moving fast. They kissed. "Oh yes, yes, ohhh, mmmm, John." She moaned giving in. "Oh god." John groaned giving in.

After they separated Micayla laid on the opposite side of the bed.

"Micayla."

"What?"

"Why are you laying clear over there?" "Come here."

"You wanna cuddle?"

"Yeah." She laid on his chest. "That's better."

"This is nice." "I like it."

"How did you like the sex part?"

"That was incredible and so much fun." "How did you like what I did for you?"

"That was very surprising." "Are you sure you've never done that before?"

"Yes." "It was something I've always wanted to try."

"Well it felt amazing."

"Good."

"How did feel doing something you wanted?"

"Don't you mean someone I wanted?" She said smiling. John laughed. "It felt great and liberating."

"I'm glad." "Stay the night."

"Ok." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed. Micayla had just woken up. All that had been on her mind the past week was John. She went to get in the shower and smiled when she turned on the water.

**Flashback**

_It was the day after Micayla and John had slept together. Micayla opened her eyes. John was holding her. She looked at the alarm clock on the end table. It read eight o'clock._

_"John wake up." She said._

_"What?"_

_"I have to go." John opened his eyes._

_"No."_

_"It's eight o'clock." "I have to catch my plane in an hour." "I have to pack." "I-mmm." He kissed her. She kissed him back._

_"Take a later flight." He said in-between kisses. He looked at her. "I don't want you to leave yet." "I'll miss you."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah." "Plus I like holding you."_

_"I like it to."_

_"I have a question."_

_"What?"_

_"Last night I noticed you have a belly ring." "With as strict as everything else in your life is I know that can't be allow."_

_"It's not." "Only two people know I have it."_

_"Who?"_

_"You and me."_

_"You can't tell me Carter has never seen it."_

_"No he hasn't." "I got it done when I was sixteen." "I was home for the weekend, snuck out of my house and went downtown and got it done."_

_"How?" "It's against the law to give a piercing to a minor."_

_"Yeah but when I gave the guy seven-hundred dollars he changed his mind."_

_"Did it hurt?"_

_"Like you wouldn't believe." "I have so much jewelry in my bedroom it's pretty easy to hide." "I wear it whenever I go out of town." "At least I get to be a little rebellious."_

_"I'd say you were very rebellious last night." He said smirking._

_"That felt so good." "Just saying the hell with what everyone else wants." "Finally giving into something I want." "Granted it took a little coaxing on your part."_

_"Not much." "I loved your answer to what you wanted."_

_"You did?"_

_"Yeah it turned me on more then I already was."_

_"I never knew sex could be that fun." "I finally got to try some new things."_

_"That one in particular I really liked." He said smiling._

_"I'm glad."_

_"That can't be everything you've every wanted to try."_

_"It's not there's more."_

_"Have you ever had sex in the shower?"_

_"No." "Never anywhere but in a bed."_

_"Well then, let's go explore new horizons." They kissed._

_Afterwards Micayla was getting ready to go. She was at the front door._

_"Wait." John said. They kissed._

_"John I have to go."_

_"I know but damn it I don't want you to."_

_"I don't want to either."_

_"I don't even know I can see you again."_

_"I don't know either." "I have to go."_

_"Ok." She kissed him._

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

**End Of Flashback**

Later that night Micayla and Carter were getting ready for dinner at the country club.

"Are you almost ready?" Carter asked coming into the room.

"Yes."

"Is that a new dress?"

"I bought it two months ago."

"You look wonderful."

"Thank you."

"We don't want to be late."

When they got there they were greeted by there friends.

"Micayla I'm glad you could make it." Robin said. "Penny, Micayla is here."

"Micayla." Penny said. "I'll bet you're excited about the wedding."

"Yes." Micayla said. "I'm counting the days." "It will be wonderful to finally be married to Carter."

Micayla was sitting at one of the dining table. Everyone around was having the same narrow-minded useless conversations. She began to think of John and the night they'd spent together. The way his hands felt against her skin. How much she wanted that again. How great it felt to make love to him.

"Micayla." Carter said. "Micayla?"

"I'm sorry." "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Two days later Carter was leaving on a business trip for two weeks.

"Micayla I'm leaving." He said. She came to the front door.

"Have a good trip."

"I will." "I'll call you when I land."

"Ok." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

A half hour later Micayla went upstairs and packed a suitcase. She was going on a trip to. Except no one knew about it. When she got to the airport she boarded a flight for Milwaukee, Wisconsin. After the plane landed she went to her hotel room. She unlocked the door and went inside.

"Are you here yet?" She asked. John came out of the bedroom.

"Yes I am."

"I wasn't sure if you'd still be at your autograph signing."

"I got back about ten minutes ago." "Come here." They hugged and kissed. "I missed you baby."

"I missed you to."

"Talking on the phone was ok but that just didn't cut it." "I know it's only been a week but it seems like a lot longer to me."

"I know what you mean." "I couldn't wait for today."

"Me either." Micayla smiled. "I love that smile."

"I'm happy for once."

"Good." "Me to." They kissed. "These next two weeks are gonna be great." "You'll like it on the road."

"I'm looking forward to it." "Honey I'm hungry I need some food."

"Let's go to lunch."

"Hmm, could I bring cash or one of my credit cards?"

"You don't need to bring anything." "I'm paying."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." He kissed her. "Ok?"

"Ok."

"Let's go." They left.


	8. Chapter 8

It was three days later. Micayla was having a great time. She loved all of John's friends. They were all so down to earth, the complete opposite of the kind of people she usually hung out with. She was even making a few friends herself. John was at an autograph signing. Micayla was in the hotel room by herself. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." AJ Lee said.

"Hey AJ what's up?"

"I'm bored." "Wanna go to lunch?"

"I'd like to but John has the rental."

"I'll drive."

"Ok." "When are you gonna- There was a knock at the door. "Hold on." She opened the door. AJ was standing there. They hung up there phones. "That was quick."

"I have the room next to yours."

"Oh."

They went to a restaurant.

"How long have you and John been together?" AJ asked.

"We're not together."

"You're not together?"

"No."

"It sure seems like it." "You two seem crazy about each other." "From what I heard last night I'm almost positive you're having sex with him."

"How did you hear us?"

"We're neighbors." "Remember?"

"I hope we didn't keep you awake."

"No." "I just turned on my Ipod."

"This is embarrassing."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." "It happens to everyone at one time or another."

"John and I are having sex but we're not together."

"Why?" "I know you like him."

"Yes I do." "A lot."

"So what's the problem?"

"It's a complicated situation."

"What's so complicated about it?"

"Well…Micayla's cell phone started to ring. "I have to take this." "I'll be right back." Micayla went into the bathroom and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Carter said.

"Hi." "How's your trip going?"

"Great. "What are you up to?"

"I'm just having lunch with a friend."

"Well enjoy yourself."

"I will."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Micayla went back to the table.

"Was that John?" AJ asked.

"No." "What were we talking about?"

"Why you and John aren't together, when it's so obvious you both want to be."

"Like I said." "It's complicated." "Let me put it this way." "I shouldn't even be here with him but he's the most kindest, sweetest person I've ever known and I can't stay away from him."

A half hour later Micayla went back to the hotel. Ten minutes after that John came through the door.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"How did your signing go?"

"Good."

"I went to lunch with AJ."

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah." "She told me something very embarrassing."

"What?"

"She has the room next to ours." "Last night she heard us having sex."

"Why are you embarrassed about that?"

"Sex is supposed to be private." "That's just the way I was raised." "People aren't supposed to hear when you're being pleasured by someone."

"Micayla it's ok." "Everyone overhears someone having sex sometime." "It's no big deal." "It just means I'm doing a good job." He said smiling.

"John." She said smiling back.

Three days later Raw was in Boston so Micayla and John decided to stay at his home in Massachusetts.

"This is a nice place." Micayla said.

"Thanks." "I have a present for you." "Close your eyes." She closed them. "Don't worry." "It's not jewelry." "Ok open your eyes." She opened them.

"Aw it's a teddy bear." She took it.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." "Thank you."

Later that night Micayla woke up. She was hungry. So she went down to the kitchen for a snack. She got a bowl of ice cream and put chocolate sauce and whipped cream on top. She was at the table eating. John came into the kitchen.

"Midnight snack?" He asked.

"Yeah." "I hope it's alright."

"It's fine." He sat down in the chair next to her.

"Want some?"

"Sure." She gave him the bowl. He took a bite.

"You know AJ asked me something the other day at lunch that completely threw me off guard."

"What?"

"She asked how long we've been dating."

"What did you say?"

"I told her as much of the truth as I could." "That we aren't together."

"Oh."

"We're friends I guess you could say."

"Friends?" "You know we're more then that."

"Well what would you call us?"

"I don't know."

"You're getting angry."

"I'm not angry." "I'm frustrated." "For you to just call me a friend, that hurts a little bit."

"I know but I don't know what else to call you." "There's no technical term for the man you're sleeping with."

"Micayla, I don't want you to get married."

"You think I want to?" "I told you." "I don't have a choice." "I have to get married."

"If it's money you're worried about I have money."

"I don't care about your money John." "I care about you."

"I care about you to." "That's why I want to be with you."

"Don't you think that's what I want to?" "Of course that's what I want."

"Then why aren't we together?"

"You know why." "My mom wants me with Carter." "That's where I have to stay." "My mom would never approve of you."

"So if we were together you'd be ashamed of me?" He said getting angry.

"No."

"You'd rather stay with someone you don't love instead of some who-forget it." He got up and started going up the stairs.

"John." "I'm sorry." She started to cry.

**Some of you have asked me to do another AJ/John story. I would love to but I have no ideas for it. Some of you are good with ideas.** **So if you have any let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Micayla woke up. She never went back to bed and spent the rest of the night on the couch. Before she fell asleep she was thinking about John and there situation. She'd come to a decision that was hard for her to make but she knew it was for the best. She went upstairs and quietly packed her suitcase being careful not to wake up John. Once she was all packed she went over to John's side of the bed and sat on the edge.

"John." She said softly. "John honey." He opened his eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi." "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" He said sitting up. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"No." "If this is about last night, I'm sorry."

"No." "You shouldn't apologize to me." "I should apologize to you." "I'm sorry." "I didn't mean to hurt or upset you."

"Why do you want to leave?"

"I don't." "It's what's best for both of us."

"How do you figure that?"

"We're not even together and we're already fighting." "That's not good." "The longer we do whatever the hell we're doing right now, the harder it'll be to walk away from you when I get married." "Once I'm married we can't do this anymore." "It's hard enough to do it now." She said with her voice cracking and tears in her eyes.

"Micayla don't go."

"Do you know how much more it'll hurt us later if we continue this?"

"Do you know how much you'll hurt me right now if you leave?"

"I know." "I'm sorry."

"I know you don't want to do this." "That's why you're on the verge on crying."

"I wish I could be with you John but I can't." "I want to be with you so much and I know you want that to." "You're the only one in my life that makes me happy." "I'll never forget our first night together." "How special and wonderful it was."

"Micayla you can't go."

"I have to." "I realize that now." "I'll only hurt you more in the end." "I never should've came with you and allowed myself to- I have to go."

"No Micayla, I love you."

"What?"

"That's why I got so upset last night because I love you." Micayla smiled and started to cry.

"It's been so long since someone has said that to me." She hugged him. "I love you too."

"You do?" John said smiling.

"Yes." "You're the only man I've ever loved." "That's why when I get married-

"Shh, let's not talk about that right now." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He pulled her on top of him. He took her off her shirt. Micayla's cell phone started to ring. She went to sit up to answer it. John went with her and kissed her. "Mm-mm." He mumbled against her lips. "Let it ring." She took off his shirt. He took off her bra. He laid her down under him. She moaned as he slowly kissed her down her body. He took off her jeans. As he came back up to her mouth they kissed. She took off his sweatpants. He slipped inside her. They started to move slowly. "Stay." He said as they kissed. "I'll stay, mmm." "Good." "Don't break my heart any sooner then you have to." He started kissing her neck. "If there, ohhh, was a way, mmmm, for us to be together, we would be." "I know." He said coming back up to her mouth. They kissed. He started moving faster. "Uhh, tell me again baby." He groaned. "I love you John, ohhh." "I love you so much." "I love you too." "Ohh, John, John, yes, John." She moaned giving in. "Baby." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards he was holding her.

"What a fun way to start the morning." He said smiling. "I am sorry about last night." "It was my fault." "I just got oversensitive about things."

"I understand why." "I felt bad about it." "I hurt you and I'd never want to do that." "I think it was the thing I said about us being friends huh?"

"Yeah."

"We are more then that." "I don't know what we are but we don't have to know."

"No we don't." "All that matters is that we make each other happy and that we love each other."

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry." "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"Pancakes."

"Ok." "Stay up here and watch TV." "I'll bring it up to you when it's done."

"Ok." She let him up. He put his sweatpants back on. He kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

The last two weeks had been great for Micayla. Tomorrow it was back to reality for her. Tomorrow she was going back home. She was taking a flight early in the morning so she could beat Carter home and unpack. It was the afternoon. John was at an autograph signing. Micayla was hanging out with AJ in her hotel room.

"Do you really have to go tomorrow?" AJ asked.

"Yeah."

"That sucks I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you to." "You're the first friend I've made that seems like a real friend."

"Since we are friends." "What's going on with you and John?"

"We're still not together of that's what you mean."

"You've been here with him for two weeks, you're sleeping together, I've heard the I love yous you whisper to each other at the arenas and you still claim not to be together?"

"That's because we're not."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" "We're friends right?"

"Yeah." "I don't want you to think less of me."

"I won't."

"Ok." "I'm sort of leading a double life."

"Double life?"

"Yeah." "There's the fun Micayla you know." "Then there's the rich debutant my friends and family know." She said in a snobbish rich voice.

"You're a rich debutant?"

"Uh-huh." She said in her normal voice. "Except technically I'm not rich anymore." "I'm broke." "When my dad died he left us with absolutely nothing." "The man I was dating at the time, his family is very powerful and they covered it up." "Now, I'm engaged to him."

"What?" AJ said shocked. "You're engaged?"

"Yeah." "It's not what you think." "I don't love my fiancée." "I never have."

"Why don't you just break up with him?"

"I can't." "I don't care if I have money but my mom is exactly the opposite." "To her money, social standing and reputation mean everything." "She holds over my head we have no money and that if I don't stay with my fiancée Carter, will be broke and it'll be all my fault." "I've always done everything because other people have expected me to." "I started dating Carter because people expected us to." "I said yes to his proposal for the money and because people expected me to."

"I'm confused." "How did you meet John?"

"I was gonna kill myself and he stopped me."

"You were gonna kill yourself?"

"Yeah I was gonna jump off a bridge." "John and I started talking after that and we got closer." "The closer we got the more attracted to each other we came." "Until the night we both stopped fighting it and had sex." "Now we're in love but we can never be together." "It hurts to want to be with someone so much and you can't and there's nothing you can do about it." "I've told John once I'm married we can't see each other anymore."

"Maybe if you talked to your mom she'd understand."

"No." "I've tried that a few times over the years." "It doesn't work." "She would go insane." "Especially if I told her I wanted to leave Carter, a Senior Vice President for a wrestler."

"Does Carter know you're here?"

"No." "He's on a business trip." "He comes back tomorrow afternoon." "That's why I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"When's the wedding?"

"Next month."

"Loving John, do you really think you can go through with it?"

"I have to." "I have no choice." "Once I have a baby it'll at least be a little better." "I'll have someone to love."

Later that night Micayla and John were laying in bed. He was holding her.

"You look so sad." John said.

"I don't wanna go." "I wanna stay here with you."

"Then stay with me."

"You know I can't." "I've been so happy." "I wish this was like the old days where we could run away together and live happily ever after." "I don't want to be apart from you."

"I don't want to be apart from you either."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

They next morning Micayla was packing her stuff.

"You don't wanna forget this." John said handing her her engagement ring. He put it on.

"Ready?"

"No." She said sadly.

"You don't have to go."

"Yes I do." "Come on."

They went to the airport. Micayla's flight got called. They hugged. Micayla started to cry.

"Aw baby don't cry." John said.

"I don't wanna go back there." She said tearfully.

"I know." "I don't want you to go." They kissed.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

When Micayla got home she unpacked her suitcase and waited for Carter to come home. He came in the door around four o' clock.

"Hi. He said.

"Hi." "How was your trip?"

"Great."

"Good." He went over to her. They kissed.

"Did you do anything fun while I was gone?"

"Not really." "I just sat around thinking of how great our wedding will be."

"I know you're excited." "I am to." "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok." He went upstairs. _"This is gonna be a long rest of my life."_ Micayla thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Micayla and Carter's wedding was in two days. They were leaving for New York tomorrow. Micayla and Carter were packing for the trip in there bedroom.

"Honey." She said. "I'm going to pick up some last minute things." "I'll be back."

"Alright." "Give me a kiss." She kissed him.

"Would you like anything while I'm out?"

"No thank you."

"Ok." Micayla left.

Two hours later she was in a hotel room. She and John were getting dressed.

"John." She said sadly.

"What?" He said in the same tone.

"You know this is the last time we can ever do this right?"

"Yes I know." "I knew this day was coming." "I just didn't think it would come so quick."

"Me either." "I have to go."

"Ok." They walked to the door. "Come here." They hugged. He looked at her. "Micayla please don't do this."

"John don't." "You have to… She started to cry. …forget about me and move on." She said tearfully.

"I can't." "I love you."

"John."

"I know you don't want this."

"Of course not." "I want you John." "I want to be with you." "I can't." She said tearfully. "I'm sorry." "I love you so much."

"I love you too." They kissed.

"I have to go now." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next day Micayla, Carter and Connie flew to New York City. They were treated like royalty. That night Micayla stayed in Connie's room with her. From the living room Connie could hear Micayla crying. She went to Micayla's bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in." Micayla said. She went in. Micayla was sitting on the bed.

"Micayla what's a matter?" She asked sitting down next to her.

"Mom." She said sniffling. "I can't do this."

"What?"

"I don't want to get married."

"Oh, well that's just cold feet." "It's perfectly natural, so you're not to worry."

"You don't understand." "I'm in love with another man."

"What?"

"His name is John."

"You stop talking this nonsense right now." "You will not let your tryst with this man ruin your future with Carter." "Do you understand me?"

"It's not a tryst mom." "I love him." "I don't want to marry Carter." "I want to be with John." "Please I'm begging you, please don't make me do this." She said tearfully. "I love John, please."

"You selfish little bitch." "Wanting to leave a man like Carter so you can be a whore to this man." "Need I remind you that we are broke?" "Broke Micayla." "Thanks to Carter's wonderful family that fact has never come to light." "Now we finally have chance to legitimately have money again." "Think of how happy we'll be."

"I won't be." "Money doesn't make me happy." "John does."

"I see." "Alright." "I can just imagine myself working." She said sarcastically. "I have no experience in anything but I should be able to find a job right away." "Meanwhile all of our memories will be sold to the highest bidder."

"Mom."

"It'll be all your fault."

"Ok." "I'll marry Carter."

"Good girl." "You are never to see this man John again." "Is that clear?"

"Yes mom."

"I'm going to pretend we never had this conversation." "Goodnight." She left.

The next evening Micayla was waiting to go out. She was standing in front of a full-length mirror in her dress. She picked a glass vase full of flowers and threw it acrossed the room. She heard her music start. As she was walking down the aisle she was doing her best to look happy. All she could think about was John and every moment they'd shared. She'd went through the ceremony like a programmed robot, faking happiness and joy. All the while wanting to run away as fast as she could and find John, wanting to jump into his arms and tell him they could finally be together. The moment of truth finally came.

"Micayla do you take this man to be your husband?" The priest asked.

_"I'm sorry John." "I love you." "Goodbye."_ She thought. "I do."

"Carter do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." Carter said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

Micayla and Carter had gotten a honeymoon suite in the same hotel they had the wedding in. He carried her inside and laid her on the bed. He was on top of her. They kissed.

"Micayla." Carter said. "I know I'm not the best at showing my feelings but I love you."

"I know." "I love you too."

"Now that we're married you can have anything you want." "The sky is the limit."

"I want to have a baby."

"Yes." "I agree now that we're married there's no reason we shouldn't start a family." "No time like the present to start." They kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

Micayla had been married to Carter for six months. They'd been trying to have a baby with no luck. Micayla was miserable. Carter thought it was because she hadn't gotten pregnant yet. That was part of the reason. The other part was that she missed John. She thought about him every day. Carter was leaving on a business trip for two weeks. He was getting ready to leave. Micayla walked him to the door.

"Have a good trip." Micayla said.

"I will." "Don't you worry." "We'll have a baby soon enough."

"I know." They kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next afternoon Connie came over to Micayla's for coffee. They were at the kitchen table.

"Any luck with the baby?" Connie asked.

"Not yet."

"Give it time." "I'm sure it'll happen when you least expect it."

"I hope so."

"You'll make a great mother Micayla." "See?" "Aren't you glad you made the right choice?" "Now everything will be perfect."

Later that night Micayla was in bed. She was tossing and turning. She was thinking about John. She turned on the light and looked at her cell phone on the end table.

_"I just want to hear his voice." She thought. "I miss him." "I can't." "It'll be to painful."_

She turned off the light and cried herself to sleep.

A week later it was nighttime around nine o' clock. Micayla was in her pajamas watching TV. The doorbell rang. Micayla got up to answer it.

"Coming." She said. She opened the door. She couldn't believe who it was. "John." She said surprised. "You can't be here." "You have to leave."

"I needed to see you."

"Well you saw me." "Go back to your hotel." She went to shut the door. He put his hand on it.

"Is he here?"

"No."

"I need to talk to you."

"Go back to your hotel John."

"No." She walked away from the door. He went in closing the door behind him. They went into the living room. "So where is money bags?"

"My husband is on a business trip."

"Of course he is." "Why would he want to spend any time with his wife?" He said sarcastically.

"What do you want John?"

"I miss you Micayla." "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Stay away from you."

"You have to."

"This is killing me."

"Don't you think I know that?" "Try being trapped in a marriage you don't want." "This has been hell for me." "Whether I like it or not I'm married now." "We're trying to start a family." "That's only light at the end of the tunnel for me now." "Now you're here as if I don't think enough about you already." "All I want you to do is hold me and tell me everything's gonna be ok but we both know that's a lie." "Now I have to throw you out." "I don't want to but I don't have a choice." "I- I just…I can't take anymore." She put her hands to her face and started to cry. A few seconds later she felt John's arms wrap around her. She held him as close as she could.

"Shh." "Don't cry." "It's ok."

"No it isn't." She said tearfully. "It'll never be ok again." She looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. "I tried to get out of it." "I tried." "The night before my wedding I told my mom about you." "I told her I loved you and I wanted to be with you." "I begged her to let me out of it." "Like she always does she guilted me into doing what she wanted me to do." "I didn't want to."

"I know baby."

"This isn't fair." "You holding me like this is the first time I've felt safe and comfortable in months." "I don't want you to let go."

"I don't want to let you go." Slowly he pressed his lips into hers. She kissed him back. They moaned into each other's mouths. Micayla broke the kiss and took John hands off of her. She turned away from him.

"What am I doing?" "This is over." "I can't." "No."

"Yes." John said as he started kissing the side of her neck.

"We can't do this John."

"Why?"

"I told you once I was married- mmmm." She moaned. "That we couldn't-

"Ssh." He turned around to face him. "Kiss me." She kissed him. He kissed her back. It quickly became passionate. She took off his jacket. They broke the kiss and started going upstairs. John turned her around in the hall. They kissed again. He took off her pajama top. She took off his shirt and undid his jeans. He stepped out of them. They went into the bedroom and got on the bed. He laid her down under him. They kissed. She moaned as he slowly kissed her down her neck. Her hands were on his back. He continued down her body he lifted his head a little once he got to the center of her chest. He looked up at her. "Tell me what you want baby." He said. He started kissing the center of her chest. "You." She moaned. "I want you John, so bad." "Ohhh." After a few minutes he came back to her mouth. "Yeah?" He asked as he kissed her. "Mm-hmm." She mumbled against his lips. He took off her pajama bottoms. He slipped inside her. They kissed and started moving slowly. "Ohhh." She moaned against his lips. She broke the kiss and looked at him. "I love you." She said. She kissed him. He looked at her. "Say it again, mmm." He moaned against he lips as he kissed her. "I love you." She mumbled against his lips. "I love you too." "I miss you so much, mmmmm." She moaned. "I missed you to." He started moving faster. "Ohhh, god I forgot how amazing this is." She moaned. "Baby." John groaned. "Oh yes, John, ohhh yes, John." She moaned giving in. "Micayla." John groaned giving in.

He was holding her. She smiled and kissed him.

"Wanna stay over?" She asked.

"Yes."

"So now what?"

"You could always get a div-

"Before you even finish that sentence, you know I can't do that."

"Ok." "Then we'll have to see each other in secret."

"You really wanna do that?"

"If that's what it takes for us to see each other yeah." "I can't stay away from you Micayla." "I won't." "I love you to much."

"I don't want to stay away from you either." "I'm miserable without you." "I've been back to the bridge a lot." "I thought about doing it, killing myself." "The only reason I don't do it is because of you."

"Promise me you'll never go back there again."

"I promise."

"If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	13. Chapter 13

Two months had passed. Micayla and John were continuing there affair. During the last week Micayla hadn't been feeling very well. She'd been throwing up. She'd come downstairs with a suitcase. Carter thought she was going on a weekend spa trip.

"Micayla are you sure this spa trip is still a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're sick."

"Yes and I think this spa trip is just what I need to get rid of all the bad toxins."

"Ok." They kissed.

"I'll see you Sunday night."

"Alright." "Bye."

"Bye."

Micayla went to a hotel to meet John. She'd just walked through the door.

"Hey baby." John said.

"Hi." She said down next to him on the couch.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit." "I need to get over this flu."

"I came prepared." "I bought you some chicken soup and some of that herbal tea you like."

"You did?"

"Of course you didn't think I wasn't gonna take care of you did you?"

The next night Micayla had just got done throwing up. She sat on the couch next to John. He held her close to him.

"Aw my poor sick baby." John said. He kissed the side of her head.

"I hate being sick." "I'm ruining our weekend."

"No you're not."

"I'm ruining the only time we get to have sex."

"I could care less about that." "I just want to be with you." "You should go to the doctor."

"I am." "On Monday."

"Good."

"I'm glad I'm here with you while I'm sick." "It makes me feel a little better." "I love you."

"I love you too."

It was Monday. Micayla was her doctor's office waiting on her test results. The doctor came in.

"Great news." "The doctor said. "You're going to be just fine."

"Great." "Is it the flu?"

"No." "It's a baby."

"Pardon me?"

"You're pregnant Micayla."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes." "Get up on the exam table and we'll see how far along you are."

"Ok." The doctor hooked her to the machine.

"Alright." "Judging from this I'd say you're about eight or nine weeks along."

Micayla went out to her car. She started to cry.

_"Oh my god I'm pregnant." She thought. "What do I do?" "Should I tell John?" "Should I tell Carter?" "Should I even keep the baby?" "There's a good chance it was conceived the night John came to house." "On the other hand Carter and I have been having sex a lot." "If I do keep it and it is John's my mom will kill me." "She'd probably make me hide that it was John's and never let him see it." "Maybe I should get an abortion."_


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed. Micayla had been avoiding John's calls. She was trying to figure out what to do. She'd spoken to her doctor yesterday about her options. Carter was at work so she decided to call John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Where have you been?" "I've been so worried."

"I'm ok." "Where are you?"

"At my hotel."

"What state?"

"I'm in Buffalo, New York."

"I'm gonna come out there and stay with you for the night."

"Micayla are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine but we do need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to discuss it over the phone." "I'll be on the next plane."

"Ok." "I have an autograph signing in ten minutes I'll be back by two." "If I'm not here when you get here, come up to my room and make yourself at home."

"Ok." "I'll see you in a few."

"Alright." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Micayla hung up and dialed Carter's work number.

"Mr. Appleworth's office." The woman on the other end of the line said.

"Nina, it's Micayla." "Is he in?"

"Yes." "Hold please." There was a five second pause.

"Hi sweetheart." Carter said.

"Hi." "I just got a call from one of my old dorm mates at Ashmore." "She's been living aboard and she's back in the states for the night." "She's in Buffalo and she was wondering if I could fly out and see her." "I told I'd be on the next plane." "I'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"So I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Alright."

"Be safe."

"I will."

"Bye."

When Micayla got to John's hotel room it was one o' clock. She laid down on the couch and fell asleep. An hour later John came through the door. He saw Micayla sleeping. He smiled.

"Micayla." He said softly. "Baby." She opened her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi." She sat up. He sat down next to her. She hugged him. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I'm scared John." "I don't know what to do." "Do you want me to get an abortion?"

"No." "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." "Maybe it's for the best."

"No." "Let's keep it."

"I'm not even a hundred percent sure you're the father."

"I wanna find out."

"There's a thing we can do when I'm five months pregnant." "They'll take the baby's blood and your blood to compare them to see if it's a match."

"Ok." "How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"Does Carter know?"

"No." "I'm telling him tomorrow night."

"About us?"

"No." "That I'm pregnant." "If you're the father that's when I'll tell him."

"If I'm the father, I want you to get a divorce."

"You know I can't." "My mom would never allow it."

"Honey, it's time to stand up to your mother."

"You don't know her." "You don't know what she's like."

"If it's mine I want to be a family."

"I would love that." "I'll think about it." "I promise." "Let's see how things turn out first."

The next evening Micayla was waiting for Carter to come home. She was standing by the front door. He came through the door.

"Carter we need to talk." She said.

"No time." "I'm in a rush." He said starting to go up the stairs. "I have to change my clothes and meet potential investors for drinks at the country club."

"I'm pregnant." He stopped and turned around.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He came back down the stairs and hugged her.

"How far along?"

"Two months."

"This is great." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll call and reschedule with the investors." "We're going out to celebrate."

**I have an idea for a new story. This one would be a little different. John Cena would be the bad guy. I'm thinking Randy Orton and a woman he's been married to since high school are having problems. They have a teenage daughter. John comes to stay with them after not seeing them for many years. One night Randy's wife gives into temptation and sleeps with John. When she tries to break it off he goes crazy. I know it's not the story I typically do which is why I wanna do it. I'm also debating on making up a character to play the role of Randy's wife or using a Diva. What do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

Three months had passed. Micayla was five months pregnant. Last week she and John went for the blood test. They were just waiting on the results. Tonight Raw was in Chicago. Micayla couldn't go because she had her baby shower tonight. She was sitting at home. Carter was at work. The doorbell rang. Micayla answered it. John was standing there.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hey." He went in. They kissed.

"Look what I got the other day." She said holding up a sonogram picture.

"Aw."

"You can have this one of you want it."

"Thanks." "Have you heard anything yet?"

"No." "I know you're anxious."

"Yeah." "I wanna know."

"I know." "I do to." "Want me to take your mind off things?"

"How are you gonna do that?" He said smirking.

"Come upstairs with me and I'll show you."

"Ok."

Two hours later they came back downstairs. They were standing by the front door.

"I'm glad you still find me desirable even though I look like this." Micayla said.

"You're beautiful." "You still drive me crazy." He kissed her. "I'll see you this weekend." "Hopefully we know something by then."

"Yeah." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. When John opened the door Connie was getting ready to ring the doorbell.

"Mom." Micayla said shocked

"Micayla who is this man?" Connie asked.

"How do you do ma'am?" John said. "I'm John Cena."

"Micayla you and I need to talk, right now." "Mr. Cena you need to leave." John looked at Micayla.

"It's ok John." Micayla said. "Go."

"Ok." John said. He left.

"John." Connie said. "He's the man isn't he?" "The one you were having an affair with?"

"Yes." Micayla said.

"You said you'd never see him again."

"I tried to stay away." "I couldn't." "I love him."

"Oh god, the baby is it?"

"It might be."

"You!" She smacked Micayla in the face. "You tramp!" "Here's what we're going to do." "You'll never tell Carter of this." "You not to see John anymore." "Do you understand me Micayla Marie."

"No." Micayla said firmly.

"What did you say?"

"I said no mom." "I love John." "We've already done a blood test to determine whether or not John is the father." "If he is I'm telling Carter everything."

"No." "You mustn't."

"I am I've already decided."

"Micayla you don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do mom." "From now on it's not about what you want." "It's about what I want." "Do you understand me?"

"Micayla what has this man done to you?"

"He made me realize that my thoughts and opinions matter."

"Micayla if you tell Carter he could ask for a divorce."

"He probably will."

"If he does will be broke."

"I guess we'll both just have to work for a living."

"Now you listen to me-

"No mom." "You listen to me." "I don't care about money." "I could live on the streets in tattered rags and be happy." "I love John and you can't except that I don't need you in my life." "Now get out." Connie left in shock.

On Saturday night Micayla went to the hotel. She and John were sitting on the couch.

"You would've been so proud of me John." Micayla said. "It felt great to finally stand up to my mom."

"I am proud of you."

"I got the call about the blood test today." "You're gonna be a daddy." She said smiling.

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Yes and it's a girl."

"Come here." They hugged. "I'm so happy."

"Me to." "This will make you really happy." "When I tell Carter about us, I'm telling him I want a divorce."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes." "I don't care about the money or anything." "I just want to be with you." He kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Move in with me."

"Ok."

**Alright for my next story I'm gonna throw out some names of people who could play Randy's wife. Not to say I'll end up using any of them. I'm still brainstorming. AJ Lee, Brie Bella, Mickie James, Trish Stratus, Lita. If any of those names strike your interests let me know and I'll take it under consideration. **


	16. Chapter 16

That Monday Micayla was waiting for Carter to come home. She knew this was going to be a hard conversation. Even though she didn't love him part of her did care about him and she knew this was really going to hurt him. Micayla had already had divorce papers drawn up early that morning and her bags were packed. He walked through the door.

"Carter come sit down." Micayla said. "We need to talk."

"What's the matter?"

"Carter I have to tell you some things and they're all going to hurt." "Carter the baby isn't yours."

"What?"

"I've been seeing another man." "The baby is his."

"How could you do this to me?!" He said angrily. "I loved you."

"I know but Carter, I don't love you." "It isn't that you're not a good man." "You are." "I'm just not the woman for you."

"You don't love me?" He said hurt.

"No." "I don't." "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You're not what I want." "You care about money." "I don't." "We're different people Carter."

"I can change."

"No." "It's to late." "I'm in love with someone else."

"Why did you marry me?"

"I thought it was the right thing to do." "I was wrong."

"What does he have that I don't?"

"Nothing."

"I've tried to give you everything you want."

"I don't want possessions." "I want love."

"I can give you that."

"No you can't." "You don't know how." "I want you to be happy Carter and find a woman more suitable for you." She took out the divorce papers from beside her. "These are divorce papers." "You can have it all." "Everything." "I don't care."

"Give me another chance." "I know I can change into the man you want me to be."

"No." "You should never have to change who you are for anyone." "I've already signed the papers." "All you have to do is sign."

"Micayla being you with is all I know." "If I'm not with you, what am I?"

"That's the fun part." "You get to figure it out."

"Alright." "If this is what you want."

"It is." He signed the papers.

"You can stay here until you find another place."

"Thank you but no need." "I already have another place."

"Where?"

"Florida." She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

Micayla got a plane to Kentucky because John was on the road. When she got there it was about nine o' clock at night. She walked through the door. John was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Here let me take your bags." He took them out for hand and sat them down.

"They weren't that heavy." They sat down on the couch.

"So how did he take it?"

"Better then I thought he would." "I think he was more hurt then anything else."

"Did he sign the papers?"

"Yes." "We're divorced."

"So that means you're a free agent?"

"Yeah." "I don't plan on being single for long."

"No?"

"No." "I have my eye on someone."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yeah." "We've wanted to be together for a long time." "We're expecting our first child." "I love him so much."

"He loves you too." They kissed.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm finally your girlfriend."

"I know it's great."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	17. Chapter 17

Four months had passed. Micayla was due next week. She lived with John now and she loved it. For the first time in her life she felt free. She was at home sitting on the couch John came through the door.

"I'm home." John said.

"I'm come kiss you but I don't think I can get up."

"That's alright." "I'll come to you." He sat down next to her on the couch. They kissed.

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me to." "I missed my girls."

"We missed you to."

"Micayla I have a surprise for you."

"What did you do?"

"Here." He handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Open it." She unfolded it.

"A check for fifty-thousand dollars?"

"Yeah."

"For what?"

"Well you said you wanted to be a party planner." "I figure after the baby's born you can start your own business."

"My own business?"

"Yeah." "It'll be great."

"It's a sweet gesture but I can't take this money."

"Sure you can."

"There's no way I can pay back fifty-thousand dollars."

"You don't have to." "If you feel the need to show your gratitude we can always take it out in trade upstairs from time to time." He said smirking.

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hmm." "Please take the money." "I want you to start your dream."

"Ok." "I'll take it."

"Good."

"Thank you." They kissed.

"You're welcome."

"Oh."

"What?"

"I think it's time."

"Time?"

"To have the baby."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

It took Micayla four hours to deliver the baby. She woke up in her hospital room. She looked at John. He was holding the baby.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Let me see her."

"Wanna go meet mommy?" He asked looking down at the baby. He handed her to Micayla.

"John she's beautiful."

"Yes she is."

"We need to name her."

"Yeah."

"How about Cassie?"

"I like it."

"Hi Cassie."

"Micayla I want to ask you something." He got down on one knee. Micayla saw he was holding a box. He opened it. "Micayla, I love you." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**I hope you liked the story.**


End file.
